jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
Dreylis
The Path of 37 Obstacles 30 Years a Monk Dreylis never knew his parents. The monks who found the elven baby on the doorstep of their monastery told him they ‘believed’ his last name was Pentath. But names wouldn’t matter during his many years there; at this place of learning and knowledge there were only ‘students’ and ‘masters’. As a young boy, Dreylis learned the proper discipline and patience necessary for focusing his inner ki. The foundling boy, free of emotional distractions that swirled around the other students: Family, homesickness, loneliness, excelled in his mental practices. The masters were his family, the monastery - his home. Dreylis lived and breathed the monks’ teachings. He absorbed their knowledge and training effortlessly – it was a training he loved, but he threw himself into it with all the fervor of a boy working to impress his father. Those early trials produced results far beyond the training level of the classes he was in. His ki seemed to be ‘ever on the surface’. Techniques far beyond his years were mastered in quickly; and he was soon moved into more advanced classes, a boy amongst young teenagers. The courtyard katas of the junior classes were replaced with sparring matches against other students much older and larger. Drey's speed and combat prowess were honed to a fine edge by the monks' tutelage and then sharpened further by the afterhours lessons from the bullies and advanced students who resented his elevated status. The monks taught him structure, the bullies taught him to fight. They disagreed with his preferential treatment, but they hated him more for beating them. Dreylis was determined to prove his masters’ trust in him was well-founded, and just as eager to disgrace those that would abuse their power to harass the weak; a theme that would follow him throughout his life. The elders there hoped Dreylis would carry on their techniques and lessons; teaching the young initiates and becoming the next grandmaster of their ancient ways. Following this path they allowed Dreylis to study and learn certain aspects of the monk’s combat styles that are not normally allowed some so young. By his early 30’s, Dreylis was ready to become a full master and begin instructing his own students. Dreylis’ first class as a master instructor was going well. His young students were learning their drills when Grandmaster Zhi of the monastery approached to view them performing their first katas. Dreylis selected one of his brightest to demonstrate for the Grandmaster and the child executed the forms very well. The Grandmaster and Dreylis both began to comment to the class that this kata, the first step in focusing one’s ki, was integral to the rest of their future lessons. And to help them understand, the child, Dreylis, and Grandmaster Zhi all performed the kata in unison. As the exercise drew to a close, Dreylis felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and pride for both his own accomplishments and those of his new students. At the crescendo of the kata, Dreylis felt his heart swell with joy; moving beside the father he loved and admired and the child who would carry the precious knowledge forward brought him full circle in his family. With the final strike, the three let forth a resounding “Kia!” and Dreylis watched in horror as his chest and arms erupted in forked blue lightning, latching onto the Ki of both his father and his student and ripping through them. The lightning danced through them and burned through Dreylis. In a moment, it was over. Grandmaster Zhi and Dreylis’ student lay dead and smoking. Unable to face what he had done and incapable of understanding and controlling the blue ki energy, Dreylis fled the monastery. 10 Years Solo Wracked with guilt Dreylis traveled south into the Sabo Jungles, maybe to find his lost heritage, maybe to flee to a place where he could disappear. Keeping to himself, he took measures to hide the bright blue scars blazoned across his chest and arms. He took jobs where he could find them, doing whatever he was able; trying to ease his shame. He took a job as a caravan guard and porter to travel discreetly from the local region. When the convoy was attacked by bandits, Dreylis was reluctant to fight but did so to save the lives of the weaker merchants. No lightning lit the night and he was able to defeat the thieves and protect the caravan’s goods and the caravan master’s personal strongbox. The merchant praised him, and promised him a job as his permanent bodyguard; and it made Dreylis feel good to be worth something again. As the caravan reached town, they were greeted by the Sherriff and his town guards. The caravan master was confused by the heavy taxes and violent and determined search for contraband. Dreylis recognized the Sherriff as one of the bandits, not only from his face and movements – but from the nice bruises Drey himself had laid upon the man. Dreylis accused the man immediately and found himself arrested and imprisoned. The local lord did nothing to fix the problem, the bandit raids had been a lovely source of income for him and he was cross at seeing it halted and brought to light. The merchant did his best to recover Dreylis from the cell and although it was costly, Drey was released and the caravan moved on. Bullies and bandits were simple to deal with – but the politics and corruption left Drey angry and embittered. Over the years Dreylis learned that people would pay very well for his fighting skills and often turned mercenary. In the company of fellow “muscle for hire” thugs and fighters, Dreylis found a new world of dark allies, thug tactics and underground prize fighting. While Drey never became one to steal or turn bandit, he found the money from prize fighting was very good and the benefits of winning were to his liking. After years of dominating the fight clubs and underground gladiatorial rings, Drey became arrogant. He used his abilities to get what he needed and what he wanted to make the pain go away. Dreylis made a name for himself; he was the “Lightning Strike.” He tattooed over his scars to emphasize the lightning pattern and hide the origin. After one very lucrative “Bare-knuckle Graxian Cage Match” in Tashakda, Dreylis “Lightning-Strike” Pentath was enjoying his winnings in a tavern with his “friends” and a group of his newfound adoring fans. A suspiciously well-timed raid by the town guard led to an all-out bar brawl, followed by over a hundred charges of “Assaulting an Officer” and a few dozen other unmentionable things. Intoxicated, tired, beaten and bound, Dreylis found himself very heavily chained in the local jail. The next day a stranger in an ornate robe came and gave him some food and water and told him everything would be all right. Shortly after finishing his meal, Dreylis slipped into a deep sleep-- and woke up in a very different place. 10 Years as a Prisoner *Match this with Teya’s 10 Years With Teya *Match this with Teya’s